Bittersweet Future
by That70sWriter
Summary: AU: Jackie gets fed up with the basement gang (Somewhere during season 8) and finally decides to do what she should have done long ago.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: The Departure

In the Forman basement, all was not well. It was empty, and it was lonely for one Jackie Burkheart. But in truth, it wasn't empty in the least. In fact, sitting on the couch were bottle blonde Donna and the now man-slut Fez, and sitting in his chair... was- Him. And on his lap? The whore. She bit her lip from the old lawn chair she had planted herself on. His lap used to be _her _place to sit, not the stripper's place. But Jackie was trying to ignore it, and she was failing miserably. At times she felt a longing to be on his lap again, but she knew it was the wrong thing to want. He was nothing but bad for her. He had hurt her too many times. Too many times to count.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hyde stared at her from his spot, with Sam on his lap. Sam wasn't Jackie, and despite Donna happily accepting her, he wasn't quite ready to replace Jackie. Jackie had her eyes glued on the TV, but he could tell that she wasn't watching it. He knew her too well for that. He also knew she deserved better.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So anyways Sam, I figured you and I could hang out again tonight, the last time was fun!" said Donna, smiling enthusiastically. Jackie felt anger flash hotly through her veins, igniting her hatred for the whore. Although in truth, this anger was towards her supposed 'best friend.' But she kept quiet, despite her red face revealing her feelings. Jackie glanced up, her eyes catching Hyde's but she looked away. Sam was smiling vindictively at her, as if to say,  
_That's right Jackie. I won. _Jackie would have never openly admitted it to herself at the time, but the whore _was _right. She had won. But in retrospect, it wasn't much to lose anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - -

When Jackie said the first word she'd said in a while, Hyde had to do a double-take, remembering the way her voice soothed him.  
"Donna," she had said quietly, her eyes cast down. God she had lost so much of herself.  
Donna looked up at her, annoyed, "Yes Jackie?" she asked, rolling her eyes in the process. What a good friend. Jackie looked up, her mismatched eyes flickering shyly. He could cried for her, Jackie was not one to be shy. This is what happened to was his fault.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I thought we had plans tonight Donna," Jackie said, her mouth going into a slight pout. Donna snorted derisively. "Well I guess not anymore, Sam and I wanted to go to that dance club up in Kenosha. It's not really your style... it's not pink." Jackie felt her eyes begin to sting with tears, and she noticed Steven staring at her, with a mixture of pity and what she thought to be revulsion. She didn't want that. But the tears came anyways, she turned to Fez hopefully, "Fez?" she asked, almost desperate. He sighed and shook his head, "No no Jackie, I'm going with Hot Donna and the Goddess."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Donna laughed, and Sam looked at her, "What's so funny?" she asked in that voice that irritated Hyde to no end. Donna smiled over at Jackie, obviously relishing the answer she was about to give, "Well, apparently you've replaced Jackie as the Goddess." she answered. Hyde sneered, _bitch. _Sam laughed, flipping her hair. It wasn't endearing like when Jackie did it. But Fez was smitten. He looked back to Jackie and saw tears leaking down her beautiful face. Oh God no. But of course, he was a grade- A asshole, so he had to say something, anything other than his real feelings, "God Jackie, are you crying? Get over yourself." Shit.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

She half expected a defensive remark from Michael, but he wasn't there. He was smart... oh God did she just say that? Anyways, he was smarter than she was. He left before everyone went insane. A split second later, she expected to hear Eric telling Donna to lay off. But Eric was gone too, and Donna was gone, and Fez was gone, and God help her, Steven was gone. None of her friends were here anymore. Just their bodies were. Donna was dating Randy, and ignored her for the stripper who pretty much replaced her as best friend, and Fez no longer pined after her, he pined for Sam. Steven... well that was pretty much obvious. He chose Sam over her.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dammit Jackie, no need to get worked up about it, don't you see why we never invite you anywhere anymore?" said Donna, glaring. Hyde gripped the edge of his chair so hard that his knuckles turned white. _Jackie deserves better than this. She should have gone to Chicago. _He knew he ruined that for her. He loved her so much, and he ruined her. Her misty eyes were full of pain and remorse... and realization. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Jackie stood up, her body regaining composure and confidence. He loved her like that. He never wanted to see her without that look. But he was the cause for its disappearance in the first place.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam laughed at her again, her nasal voice brought Jackie back to the present. Jackie grabbed her purse and her coat, and as she did, she heard Donna mutter, "Thank God, I thought she'd never leave." Jackie's composure broke, even if just for a second, and she turned to look at Donna, "Guess you've given up on feminism right Donna?" she asked, raising a brow. Donna looked at her, bewildered, "Why would you say something like that?" she questioned, confused. "I seem to recall you calling all strippers to be money grubbing whores who demean all those with breasts and call themselves 'woman.' But hey, I guess now that you're best friends with one, you might as well get her to teach you some new moves for your boss- I mean boyfriend." Donna gaped at Jackie, her eyes flaming.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hyde had to resist laughing at Donna and Sam's faces. They were in shock, "Why are you being such a bitch Jackie?" asked Donna, Jackie just smiled serenely, which incensed Donna even more. "Well I guess we were all right, you _never did _change." Hyde knew he had taught Jackie well in the game of zen, and he felt his heart swell with pride. How he loved her, she turned to the door and began walking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So we'll see you tomorrow then?" asked Donna towards Jackie, Jackie shook her head, "Doubtful," she replied. Still being angry, Donna replied with, "Good! Have fun being alone, it's not like you have any other friends!" Jackie threw back her head and laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hyde loved that laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Goodbye guys," Jackie said, knowing fully well she wouldn't be coming back to the basement in her lifetime. She had no memories left of this place. She did although, take one last look at Steven as she left the basement. Her eyes met with his darkened glasses lenses. She didn't even know if he was looking at her, but she sent him one last, longing filled _Goodbye _in her mind, along with a kiss. She walked up the stairs, her heels tapping on the concrete, the sound faded into the distance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Every day, Hyde watched the basement door, willing Jackie to come down it. Willing to see the girl he loved one last time. But she did not return, and for a week, he thought she was just angry, and then two weeks past, and still nothing. Nothing was confirmed until Fez burst into the room, panic set about his features. "Shut up you whores!" he yelled, silencing Sam and Donna, mid-conversation. Hyde's ears perked, hoping to hear new of Jackie from her roommate. Fez burst into tears suddenly, falling to the couch.

"She's _gonneeeeeeee..." _he wailed, pounding his fists on the couch. Donna stroked his hair awkwardly, "Who's gone Fez?" she asked, concerned with his state of mind, he sat up, "Jackie! I went into her room and everything was GONEEEE!" he busted into a fresh wave of wailing. Donna looked up in concern, "What? What do you mean 'gone!?'" she asked, panicking finally. Her best friend for four years... gone? Fez nodded miserably. "My Goddess is GONE!" Sam gasped, "Ugh, I thought I was your Goddess?" she asked, offended.

Fez looked up, "Silence you whore!" he said, angrily, snapping at her. She was taken aback. Just the other day he was worshipping her. Hyde was staring at the wall, Jackie left, she had left and she wasn't coming back. That much he knew. His throat twisted shut, and he felt like he couldn't breath. Where did she go? But he had to remind himself that she would come back. She was Jackie, she always came back. It didn't matter what happened, she came back, and everyone acted like nothing happened... right?

That night, they had a circle, and without any of the usual members, it was empty, and miserable. Emotionless, and dull. Even the weed couldn't make Hyde stop thinking of Jackie, and with a silent sob to himself later that night, after a few beers, he realized, he would never stop loving the girl he had once hated.


	2. Chapter 2

- - - - - September 10th, 1989: 10 Year Highschool Reunion- - - - -

Walking into the hotel, Jackie wrung her hands nervously, she was now in her late twenties, living in Chicago, and working surprisingly as what she had never wanted to do... teaching. It was a last minute thing, she realized that kids had liked her when she started helping Michael and Brooke care for their second child, Kaleb. Of course she had kept in touch with Michael, he may have cheated on her, but now that he was older, and married to Brooke, he was different, in a good way. She smiled, confident with her choices in life, but still afraid to see Steven, in her lifetime, she had gone back to the Forman's house... only to find out that Steven moved to Vegas with Sam. Ass.

In truth, she didn't resent not seeing him for a long time, their separation allowed her to find love in a very... unexpected place. She turned, just as her husband walked in, toting her suit case. He smiled at her, and kissed her cheek. He was nervous too. She could understand why. Her next biggest fear was seeing Donna again, she had moved to Florida with her father, and they had left things on such bad terms... it was a wonder that she would even look at her when they met again. She doubted it. Her husband gathered her in his long, lanky arms, smelling her hair, and putting a hand on her pregnant stomach. It would be their first child.

"So Jackie, you wanna check in... or go to the reunion room first?" asked one Eric Forman, with a lopsided grin. She smiled at him, lightly pecking his lips, "Let's go in, the wait is killing me..." she muttered, running a hand through her now-shoulder-length hair. Eric liked it like that. The two had met in Chicago as he came to see Kelso's new kid, fresh out of college, and a teacher, he helped Jackie study for college. And somewhere along those hard, drawn out nights, the two had realized that they both changed, and that from what they've felt and seen in their lives; they deserved better than what they had gotten from their two previous loves.

Jackie was no longer spoiled and materialistic, sure, she liked to be called pretty, but Eric was happy to oblige, because finally in a relationship, he was the man, and she made him feel like the strongest guy in the world. Their marriage had been a shock to the only people who bothered to stick around Point Place, Wisconsin. It was a small ceremony, only Kelso and Brooke and their kids showed up, other than Red and Kitty. Red was just happy that the girl Eric chose looked up to him, and knew how to hold a flashlight. Kitty was just glad that the 'square dance partner switching' days were over. Her baby was happily married finally. Now that the two owned a small, three bedroom house in Chicago, they were preparing a... space themed bedroom for their upcoming son who was going to be named... Luke.

Yes, Jackie gave into Eric's pleas for their child's name and bedroom theme. Only if she got to name their daughter what she wanted to name her, Penelope, and she would have a princess room and she would have princess parties. Eric was just glad he got the name Luke. The two broke out of their reverie, and he grabbed her hand, "You ready, m'lady?" he asked, using his mock formal voice. She giggled, curtsying, she loved being treated like an actual lady for once.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The moment Jackie came into the room, Steven looked up, nudging Donna as he did so. It was time to finally apologize for their horrible behavior to her so long ago. She looked beautiful, and Steven had to hold himself back from running to her. But he was still married to a stripper, and now that he finally wanted kids, he found out that Sam didn't. Life was a bitch. But shock took over his happy features when she came close enough to see that despite wearing a beautiful red dress, with black kitten heels, she was heavily pregnant, with a small wedding ring on her finger, and Eric Forman on her arm, his hand caressing her belly! Donna's face too, lit up with shock. She figured the next time she saw Eric, he would be begging for her to come back to him.

This was not the case.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey guys," Eric said, grinning at them, but under his suit, he was sweating bullets. Jackie looked at him fondly, stroking his hair off his forehead, "Eric, you're getting all sweaty," she said, giggling and pulling a kleenex from her purse to wipe his forehead. Hyde's knuckles were white and Donna was staring, Kelso ran over to them, hugging them both, "Hey you two, how's my future godson doing in there?" he asked, patting her stomach. Donna was the first to regain her composure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"When the hell did this happen!?" she demanded, feeling shame course through her... she had expected that to be her with Eric. Eric shrugged, "Well, it was five years ago, I was helping Jackie study to become a teacher, and stuff just happened, and we've both changed... a lot over the years, and we found out that we have a lot more in common than you would think." He paused, for dramatic effect, "She actually likes my nerdiness." Jackie laughed, kissing his cheek. Steven stared at them, "I'm really happy for you man," he said, his voice strained, he was in reality, NOT happy for them, he knew deep down that he still felt something for Jackie... but she didn't feel the same anymore. Without a moment to breath, Fez was there, hugging them all and kissing them on the cheeks, he looked between the four of them, grinning.

"Aren't you all glad to see Fez?" he asked, grinning. They all hugged him, Michael especially, "I haven't seen you in years bro! What have you been up to?" he asked enthusiastically. Fez smiled, "Well, Big Rhonda and I got back together, and we opened up a really popular gym in Kenosha, we're rakin' in the big bucks! Oh and I'm married!" he said, holding out his hand, revealing his man-ring. Everyone congratulated each other. Jackie and Fez began to chatter excitedly about baby plans, Brooke joining in every now and then. Watching them Hyde knew Jackie had changed.

Looking around, they all got a sad feeling of nostalgia, missing the days when things were easy, Eric and Donna had been just friends, Michael and Jackie were dating, and Fez barely spoke english, not to mention Hyde had never screwed up his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, after awkward catching up, and strange moments in time, Donna sat in her hotel room, clutching a GI Joe she had stolen from Eric's room, long long ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

At the same time, Hyde stared at one of Jackie's stuffed animals, a frown on his face, thinking of what could have been.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke and Kelso were talking on the phone to their daughter Betsy, wishing her a good night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fez was happily eating all the mini bar's candy, with his wife at his side.

And even without Steven, or her old life for that matter, Jackie was in the arms of her husband Eric, and she thought of their best friends, Brooke and Kelso, the only ones to get out of their basement rat concept of life. They had grown up.

But no matter what Jackie said and it didn't matter that Eric was her true love, she would never forget her first real love. Steven Hyde.


End file.
